


[Art] When the Ice Melts

by diesnefasti, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Art for Fic, Crossover, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, First Kiss, Frozen (2013) - Freeform, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021, alternative universe, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diesnefasti/pseuds/diesnefasti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Иллюстрации к командному тексту «Когда растают льды» (Frozen!AU).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] When the Ice Melts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Когда растают льды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039052) by [Tinnaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris/pseuds/Tinnaris), [WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021). 



[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/15/b1/20Mm4i9u_o.png)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/58/9c/WSstyFfV_o.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://nefastidies.tumblr.com).


End file.
